Game of Dragons: Rider of the Seven Kingdoms
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: Haldon Haddock, the Third of his name, Prince of the Barbaric Archipelago, Keeper of Peace, Trainer of Dragons, The Unscorched, The Dragon in the North, and Slayer of the Red Death. Join him on his journey to bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone this is my first "How to Tran your Dragon and Games of Thrones" crossover I hope you like it Enjoy!

 **House Haddock:**

Stoick Haddock, King of the Barbaric Archipelago

Wife: Valerie Tully (now Haddock) (Valka)

Son: Haldon Haddock (Hiccup)

Words: "A man protects his own"

 **House Stark:**

Eddard (Ned) Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North

Wife: Catelyn Tully (now Stark)

Children in order:

Robb Stark Jon Snow (Lyanna Stark's son but Ned took him in as his bastard)

Sansa Stark

Brandon (Bran) Stark

Arya Stark

Rickon Stark

Words: "Winter is coming"

 **House Arryn:**

Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Warden of the East, Hand of the King

Wife: Lysa Tully (now Arryn)

Son: Robin Arryn

Words: "As High as Honor"

 **House Tully:**

Hoster Tully Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Trident

Wife: Minisa Tully

Children:

Catelyn Tully

Valerie Tully (Valka)

Edmure Tully

Lysa Tully

Words: "Family, Duty, Honor"

* * *

My name is Haldon Haddock, the Third of my name, Prince of the Barbaric Archipelago, Keeper of Peace, Trainer of Dragons, The Unscorched, The Dragon in the North, and Slayer of the Red Death. This is my story.

* * *

This world wasn't always so small and petty. Thousands of years ago while the rest of men prayed to gods, the Valyrians became them. Through magic of sheer will, they mastered the greatest creatures in history.

A horse grants man dominion over land, a ship over the sea, but dragons gave us the sky , and everything and everyone beneath it.

At its height my ancestors ruled the known world. Whatever parts we didn't weren't worth knowing. Our capital of Valyria shamed the magnificent cities of the east, for hammers and chisels were no match for dragon-fire and sorcery. It was a city and an empire built to last until the end of time.

It didn't.

400 years ago the Doom fell on Valyria, a volcanic eruption cracked the mountains like eggs. Lakes and rivers boiled.

Fountains of fire, ash and smoke spewed from the ground so high and so hot that even dragons burned in flight the land splintered and the angry sea rushed in.

In hours the greatest city in history became history.

My ancestors didn't burn or drown with the rest of their race. Twelve years before the doom two low born houses abandoned the capital. My family, house Haddock and house Targaryen.

Aenar Targaryen and my ancestor Haeserys Haddock were best friends growing up in Valyria.  
Legends claim that Aenar's daughter foresaw the destruction of the city in a dream, but in actuality Aenar got Haeserys involved in some mishap in court, so the two decided to live in exile than face execution.

The two houses spit off to find their own way. House Targaryen landed on a grim looking island while House Haddock sailed and flew North.

Haeserys and his family found an archipelago far north of Essos, some islands were already inhabited, but one in particular stood out.  
This island was vast, it had no beaches it looked as if it had risen out of the water. No ship could pass the treacherous rocks around it, except they didn't need ships to get to it.

With arts now lost to the world, we transformed the island into Dragon's Edge, a fortress fit for the last Dragonlords and their dragons. For a time we prospered, until some thing happened.

The dragons left us.

Without the help of the dragons, we suffered, but one man took charge and led our people to conquer to wilderness. His name was Vrael Haddock.

He was descendant of Valyrians and Giants. The natives of the archipelago were an interbreed of man and giants. Despite their great size they were fast, agile and ferocious in battle.

Vrael would not sit idle and let his people suffer, they would thrive on, with or without the dragons. They leveled forest, they mined in the mountains and built boats to sail the world. Vrael was an honorable man and would never be forgotten. It is because of him that the words of my house became "A man protects his own."

Years after Vrael's death disaster struck, the Dragons had returned and started raiding the archipelago, taking all the livestock and fish they could grab. That was when the 300 year war with the Dragons started, some people would have the sense to move away, but we Vikings, as we called ourselves had stubbornness issues.

Teenagers were trained to kill dragons as a symbol of adulthood, but I was different, I was smaller than the other kids, a hiccup if you will. You would think that someone descended from giants would be bigger, right?

Well no, I was small, but I was smart and I used my brain to build things, things I could use to kill dragons so I would fit in, but it would never happen.

One night when the dragons raided us I shot down the most feared Dragon in the archipelago, the Night Fury. There were many different kinds of dragons in all shapes and sizes; we have a book documenting every species, except for the Night Fury. This dragon is fast, illusive, and never misses a shot. It makes a shrill noise as it flies through the air ready to strike, but no one has ever seen one. You can imagine my surprise when I found it in the woods.

I couldn't bear to kill such an amazing creature, so I let it go, it was later I found it in a cove, it had lost a tail fin in the fall. I felt bad for the creature and made it my mission to make sure it flew again. I began visiting the cove every day and gradually befriended the fury. In time made a new tail-fin, but it could only be controlled through the saddle. The flight tests were rough on the both of us but in time we were in sync. I named him Tannløs after his retractable teeth, it means Toothless in Valyrian, and we've been inseparable since. The bond between man and Dragon can never be broken.

The time came when I had to kill a dragon in the arena as everyone watched. I couldn't do it so I flew away with Tannløs and traveled the world. I was the only one besides my father and a few others to ever leave the archipelago. I traveled from Westeros to Essos and I learned many things even made some new friends.

I traveled to the Citadel and read books about the Targaryens and how they used the dragons to conquer the Seven Kingdoms, I also read about the Mad King. There were many good things in the world, but they could not compare to the evil things men did. Slavery, murder, treason, disloyalty, it was everywhere I went. When I turned 17 two years after I left Dragon's Edge, I traveled to the city of Pentos and witnessed unspeakable atrocities.

I was walking through the streets of Pentos when I heard screaming, I looked up and saw a girl running from a guard, without thinking I ran as fast as I could after them. I went down the alley and saw the guard on top of the girl trying to take advantage of her. I grabbed the man around his waist and suplex him onto his neck, breaking it, he was dead. I looked at the girl and saw that her skin was like chocolate and her hair long and curly. She got up and thanked me, but she had nowhere to go, I decided to take her with me on my travels, her name was Zuri, and she was kidnapped from the Summer Islands and sold as a slave. Within the year we fell in love and got married, it was time for me to go home and save The Edge, with everything I learned I could make the archipelago a great place for dragons and humans to live once-more.

So we flew, we flew all the way to Dragon's Edge. When we got there the village was in the middle of a dragon raid. Tannløs scared off the Dragons ending the raid, when I landed and revealed myself to my people, instead of attacking me like I thought they would, they welcomed me with open arms. I've never seen them so happy; my father nearly crushed me with his hug. They were impressed by how tall I'd become, and they were fascinated by my wife.

Now that the raid was over they all looked to me to end the war once and for all. So Zuri and I hopped onto Tannløs and took off after the dragons. It was a long and cold flight but suddenly it got warm, we had passed the archipelago's borders and came upon a wall of foggy smoke, a deep rumble came from it. We had made it this far, there was no use in turning back so I urged Tannløs forward and we flew into the abyss.

As we continued on it became even warmer and there was more activity. Suddenly we were surrounded by dragons carrying livestock and fish, but something was wrong with them. They all seemed to be in a trance, even Tannløs. We came upon a huge volcano and inside the dragons dropped the food down the center, not even taking a single bite. They all backed away from the hole afraid, I wondered what for, until a Gronckle regurgitated a single fish.

There was a huge roar that echoed in my head and suddenly a huge pair of jaws shot out from the lava pit and swallowed the dragon whole.

This was no ordinary dragon. This was a monster. Zuri had screamed in fear alerting the beast of our presence. The red monster snapped at us, but Tannløs was already airborne and quickly flying to the exit. The rest of the dragons flew for their lives to escape the beast.

Whatever that thing was it needed to be destroyed, the world wasn't safe with it around. We quickly flew back to Dragon's Edge and informed my father what had taken place. Everyone was afraid take up arms and fight, despite to plan I had, some thought I was insane for suggesting such a thing, but it was the only way, we had to fight the beast or the 'Red Death' as I called it.

I suggested we take three ships with catapults and train some people to ride dragons, to lure the Red Death into the open and finish it off. Despite protest from the people my father allowed it.

While he had the ships ready I quickly found some eager recruits ready to fly dragons. Zuri of course, my friends Fredrick Ingerman, Eragon Bromson, Raegys Malmar, the twins Roulette and Tuffner Thorston, and my cousin Stephan Jorgenson.

They each chose their own dragons from the Arena and I began training them.

Zuri chose a black male Razorwhip and named him Makucha.

Fred chose a female Gronckle and named her Meatlug.

Eragon chose a blue female Brightscales he calls Saphira.

Raegys bonded with a red Singetail called Perzys.

The twins got two twin-adult Scuttleclaws named Phobos and Daemos.

While Stephan got a bright red Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang.

Because of time I had them use chain harnesses to hold on as they flew. The ships were ready and the time to attack was at hand.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you like this chapter please follow, favorite, leave a review, and ask questions.**

 **Zuri- means 'beautiful' in Swahili.**

 **Makucha is a male Razorwhip that is black metallic in color; his name means 'Claw' in Swahili.**

 **Fredrick- Fishlegs**

 **Eragon from the book**

 **Perzys – flame in Valyrian**

 **Roulette-Ruffnut- her Dragon: Phobos**

 **Tuffner-Tuffnut- his Dragon: Daemos**

 **Stephan- Snotlout**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: It's great to be back. Here is chapter 2 Enjoy! Pease leave a review to tell me how you feel.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

 **Dragon Island**

Me and the other riders flew alongside the boats as they sailed through the wall of fog we called "Helheim's Gate". There was a sound that echoed through the fog and it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Suddenly a flash of black smacked Zuri off Makucha and disappeared into the fog. Me and Tannløs quickly dove down to catch her.

Once Zuri was back on Makucha's back we continued through the fog. As we continued through fog more and more dragons tried to attack us, but me and Tannløs continued to scare them off. It was only a matter of time before we reached the nest.

Once me and the other riders landed on the beach the eerie sound stopped immediately. We looked up the volcano and saw the smoke rising. Now was the time to act.

My father and the rest of the Vikings built catapults on the beach, once they were done the rest of the army were on the boats a safe distance away from the islands a few remained to man the catapults. We were ready.

On my signal the catapults launched giant boulders at the mountain, slowly but surely cracking it open. I had Tannløs blast a fire ball into the hole. As the fireball traveled down the tunnel I could see there were dragons covering all sides of the walls. Tannløs roared mightily at the dragons and they all flew out like a flock of panicked birds.

Everyone was confused by this. Did the dragons not want to fight? But Zuri and I both knew better. Things were just getting started.

Suddenly there was a roar coming from the tunnel. It was loud and so powerful it blew me and Tannløs away. As I got back onto Tannløs there was a rumbling coming from the mountain. I looked up and saw the giant red dragon forcing its way into the open. I could hear the gasp of all the riders at the sheer size of the beast. It was red as blood, with giant spikes protruding from its legs, 6 eyes, three on each side of its skull, an armored frill, and a giant spiked club for a tail.

I quickly ordered Eragon, Roulette, Tuffner, and Stephan to take the remaining Vikings to the boats and come back as quickly as possible. Reagys, Fredrick, Zuri and I remained to distract the beast. It tried to shoot fire at Stephen, but Tannløs blasted its jaw, pushing the blast off course and into the sky.

We all had our dragons fire all over the beast, confusing it, but it didn't last long. Zuri and Makucha flew in front of the dragon and it began sucking them in from the air. Makucha flapped his wings as hard as he could, but the force was too strong.

I had to move fast. I directed Tannløs high into the air and we dove straight at the beast. As we sped closer Tannløs released a blast so powerful it knocked the beast over onto the ground. We then caught Zuri as she fell and reunited her with Makucha.

Suddenly the beast roared, our faces paled when we saw two gigantic wings stretch into the air and started to fly after me and Tannløs.

I guided Tannløs around the sea stacks as the Red Death chased us, but instead of going around the rocks, the Red Death smashed right into them, roaring viciously as it bit the air.

Tannløs and I flew up into the dark clouds to find cover, the Red Death followed us, gaining on us bit by bit. Just as it was about to blast us with fire, we reached the clouds and disappeared from its sight.

The beast hovered in air looking around the dark clouds for us, roaring in frustration. Suddenly we dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as we fire holes into the monster's wings. The beast blasts fire in frustration and whirls around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions.

I saw the on coming blast and tried to direct Tannløs out of the way, but the tail-fin I made for him still caught fire. It was only a matter of time before we could not stay in the air. I pulled Tannløs into a turn and we flew directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.

Tannløs and I slice through the air like a knife past its jaws and dove downward. The Red Death followed closely behind with small holes in its wings from Tannløs' plasma blasts.

"Wait for it …" I said as we hurtled towards the ground, the Red Death snapping at Tannløs' tail. That tail-fin was not working causing Tannløs to panic.

"It's alright Tannløs, just a bit longer." I said

"Wait for it …" I repeated, closing my eyes as the Red Death opens its mouth, the gases building up in the insides of the dragon. I listened to the sound of the gas building up, waiting for the opportune moment.

"NOW!" I shouted, flipping Tannløs over so we both could face the gargantuan dragon.

The Red Death widens its mouth, ready to ignite the gas. Just before it can, Tannløs quickly fires a plasma blast into its mouth. The Red Death swallows the powerful shot, the flame igniting the gases within, creating a sudden inferno inside the dragon.

Tannløs and I flip around again before pulling out of the descent of the massive dragon. The Red Death slams into the base of the volcano, creating a giant, intense explosion. We zigzag between the spikes of the giant, the burnt artificial fin flapping uselessly with each swerve. It comes loose just as the large bludgeon-like tail looms above us.

"No … No!" I cried as we collided with the tail.

I was knocked out of my saddle dazed by the collision. I could hear Tannløs roar in desperation, I look up and see him diving after me. Everything seemed to go slow, I could feel the flames below me, but it didn't bother me, I looked back at Toothless and he was in the flames with me and he wrapped his wings around me. We both fell towards the ground, becoming engulfed in the inferno rising from the exploding dragon.

* * *

Three days later I woke up in my bed, I looked around and saw Zuri and Tannløs at my bedside. Once she saw that was awake she embraced and kissed me, Tannløs licked my face with much slime that is hard to wash out. Zuri explained to me that when they found me, all of my clothes were burned away, but my skin was un-scorched. It was a miracle.

I slowly got out of bed with their help and walked to the balcony of my room. I looked outside and saw Dragons and Vikings flying in the skies. I saw Eragon and Fredrick helping some of the guards ride their new Dragons.

Raegys, Tuffner, Roulette and Stephan were racing around the castle on their dragons. Everyone was happy, and it was because of me. Haldon Haddock, Third of my name, Prince of the Barbaric Archipelago, The Keeper of Peace, Trainer of Dragons, The Unscorched, The Dragon in the North, and Slayer of the Red Death.

Once again, we roam the skies on the backs of Dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 3! Please follow, favorite, and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1 year later**

It was a glorious day at Dragon's Edge. I had woken up to go on my early morning flight with Tannløs. We did one lap and a couple of tricks to get the blood flowing, it was fun. The wind blowing through my hair, I didn't even feel the cold I felt so free. Riding on the backs of dragons was my greatest accomplishment yet and I was glad to bring it back my people.

* * *

 **Dragon's Edge Castle.**

Stoick woke up from his slumber and got ready for the day. He looked out his window and already there were dragons and riders in the air. He would never get tired of the sight of it. Stoick left his room and went to the forge to see his friend Gaeron the Belch, or as he called him, Gobber.

"Gobber!" Stoick called into the forge. The black smith was busy hammering a sword on an anvil when he heard his friend call. He dumped the red-hot sword in a barrel of water and placed on a table. He turned to Stoick with a smile.

"Morning your Grace, beautiful day isn't?" Gobber as he took off his gloves and wiped his face.

"Aye, that it is my friend. How goes the swords for the armory?"

"I'm making quick work of the steel thanks to Grump." Gobber said petting his sleeping dragon the Hotburple called Grump.

"It's been over 300 years since Valyrian steel has been made here in my forge and now that the dragons have returned, I'm working like crazy!" Goober exclaimed.

"Aye, thanks to Haldon. The blood of Old Valyria flows though his veins. He'll make a great king someday." Stoick smiled proudly.

"I sure hope so. If those southerners in Westeros ever get full of themselves, Haldon will teach'em, just like Aegon the Conqueror."

"Hopefully that won't happen. The Targaryens thought they could rule forever and look what happened. Pure madness, and to think my house was allies with them centuries ago."

"The Targaryens were foolish, but Haldon is smarter and since he traveled the world and seen what men can do, all that naivety is gone, but his hope for a better world burns brighter. Just look at us. Last year we were fighting Dragons for centuries, now we're riding them!" Gobber laughed.

"Aye we've truly come…" Stoick trailed off when he noticed something that caught his eye.

There was a raven in the forge.

Ravens are not indigenous to Dragon's Edge, or to this region, for a matter of fact. There was also something attached to the bird's leg. A little scroll.

Stoick hasn't been to that many places around the world, but there was one place that he remembers where ravens used for communication between people. But that can't be from them. Why would they travel this far out? Ravens can't fly all the way to Dragon's Edge from there. It had to be from there, his people used hawks as messengers in the Archipelago.

Stoick cautiously walked over to the bird, but it didn't look nervous or like it was about to take off. He carefully grabbed the bird and removed the little scroll from the leg. Then he released the bird and it flew away. He unrolled the paper and started to read it.

" _Greetings old friend, it has been a long time since I've written to you and I hope you are well. If you have received this letter, then it means I am dead, and the conspirators of the throne found out I know too much._

 _I asked to many questions Stoick, and now I can't do anything to stop what is to come, but you can. Send Haldon to Westeros, have him stay in Winterfell. I'm sure King Robert will ask Ned to become his new Hand. I have written down information to help Haldon protect the crown, hidden in The Hand's Chamber's. Find it. Use it. Protect it. Make sure Haldon doesn't come alone. There are spies everywhere."  
-John Arryn the Hand of the King._  
Stoick sighed deeply as he laid the letter on the table.

"What is it Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"It's a letter from Jon Arryn."

"By the Gods, we haven't seen him since that rebellion. What does he want?"

"He's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Stoick." Gobber said sadly. Stoick folded to paper and turned to Gobber.

"When you see Haldon send him to my chambers, this letter concerns him a great deal." Stoick instructed. Gobber nodded his head.

"Aye will do your Grace." With that Stoick left the forge and back to the Castle.

* * *

 **With Haldon_**

Haldon stood on a sea stack past Dragon Island in the middle of the ocean with Tannløs, he tried to make the dragon go west but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Tannløs! Why are you so afraid of going that way?" Haldon asked the dragon. The Night Fury only snarled at the wall of fog a few miles west of them. Something didn't feel right to the dragon, something was there, something…cold and dark.

Haldon had given up trying to goad Tannløs so he decided it was time to leave.

"Sōvegon Tannløs." Haldon said in Valyrian. Tannløs obliged flew off the sea stack and into the air towards Dragon's Edge.

* * *

When Haldon arrived, he landed in the courtyard near the forge. He got off Tannløs was about to head to the great hall, when Gobber caught his attention.

"Haldon!" The one-legged man called. Haldon turned around and smiled.

"Morning Gobber, is everything alright?" Haldon asked. Gobber nodded his head.

"Yes, everything is fine. You father wanted me to send you to his chambers when I saw you. There's something very urgent he needs to talk to you about." Gobber explained. Haldon raised a brow at this new knowledge. What could his father possibly want to talk to him about?

"Did he say what it was about?"

"Aye, but he wants to tell you himself. You best get going." Gobber urged him. Haldon shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the castle.

* * *

Stoick was in his chambers still reading the letter from Jon Arryn. What did Jon find that got him killed? What would Haldon do if he found what Jon left for him?

It was all bizarre to the Viking King. While he was deep in thought there was a knock at his door.

"Father?" Haldon said. Stoick woke from his trance and got up from his chair.

"Come in son." He Said. Haldon walked into the room and closed the door, he saw his father at his desk and a piece of paper in his hands.

Haldon looked at his fathered concerned.

"Is something wrong dad?"

Stoick raised the paper in his hand.  
"I just received a raven from Westeros. Your uncle, Jon Arryn…he's dead." Stoick stated. Haldon was a bit shocked by this information. Though it was long since he'd seen his Uncle, it was still a surprise nonetheless.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but based on what I read, He knew it was coming. He wants you to come to Westeros to find the traitors who did it." Stoick replied.

"Me? But what can I do?"

"Son you are the only one who is capable of finding the truth. Your Uncle knows that, I know that. You've brought peace between us and the Dragons and now you must bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms." Stoick explained.

Haldon knew the burden he had on his shoulders, anybody could've brought peace with the dragons, but it was he who took the chance. If not him then who would? Could he stand by and let the world crumble when he could do something? No, only he could do it. Only he could bring peace.

"Alright, I'll go. When do I leave?"

"You leave for Winterfell as soon as possible, but you won't be going alone, Jon made that very clear. We of the North don't do well in the south, bring those you trust. I'll have your things packed and a ship ready for you within the hour, also bring your Dragons." Stoick ordered. With that Haldon nodded and left the room to find the ones coming with him.

* * *

Haldon made his way through the castle of Dragon's Edge and into the courtyard where he saw his friends. Eragon, Raegys and Fredrick.

Eragon and Raegys were sparring while Fredrick sat on a cart reading a book. Eragon was a tall lad, with brown hair, eyes, and he had an athletic build. Raegys was a bit shorter, with flame red hair and blue eyes. Fredrick was tall and beefy, with blonde hair and green eyes.

Eragon swung his word at Raegys who ducked out of the way. Eragon's blade was as blue as Sapphires. When he, Haldon, Raegys and Fred went exploring North, a meteorite had struck the mountain. When they arrived at the landing ground, Eragon saw that it was made of a sparkling blue metal and brought it back to the Edge. Haldon forged the strange new metal into a sword for Eragon which he called Brisingr, with a little bit of Monstrous Nightmare gel, the sword radiated blue flames.

Raegys swept Eragon's feet from under him, knocking him onto his back and pointed his sword at his throat. He had won. Raegys grinned at his friend.

"Even with that pretty sword I still beat you." Raegys said as he helped Eragon to his feet. Eragon smiled.

"I was going easy on you." Eragon replied to which Fredrick snickered. Eragon turned to the big man.

"You find something funny Fred?" Eragon frowned.

"Yes, the fact that you think you were going easy." Fred said not looking up from his book. Eragon looked at Raegys who only shrugged.

"Would you like to test your luck against me or are you chicken?" Eragon smirked. Fredrick looked up from his book and glared at Eragon. Just as he was about to get up Haldon walked in the courtyard.

"What's going on here lads?" Haldon asked knowingly. Fredrick gave Eragon one last look before turning to Haldon.

"Nothing your Grace, these two were having a bit of a spar and Eragon was bested easily." Fred replied. Eragon stepped forward.

"I was not!" he exclaimed. Haldon and Raegys laughed at the banter between them.

"Where's Zuri?" Haldon asked. Eragon and Fred shrugged.

"She's in the arena training new riders." Raegys answered.

"Then let's go. We have much to discuss." Haldon walked forward and gestured for his friends to follow him.

* * *

 **Dragon Arena**

Zuri was helping new riders' bond with their dragons. Teaching them how to care for their dragon as well as the proper way to ride one.

"When caring for your dragon, you must know what it is they eat and what they should stay away from. A dragon's diet is crucial to a dragon's performance and health. Does anyone here know what their dragons eat?" Zuri asked. Most of the teens raised their hands to answer. Zuri pointed to a girl with long black hair, she sat atop a red Deadly Nadder.

"Yes Taemar." Zuri called on the girl.

"Ember is a Deadly Nadder. Though most of her species eat fish, I recently discovered that when she eats chicken she flies faster." Taemar replied. Zuri nodded her head with a smile.

"Very good Taemar. As a Dragon Rider you must be observant and study your dragon and other, it could potentially save a life." Zuri explained.

Haldon and his friends entered the arena the younger riders bowed to their prince. Zuri turned and saw her husband, she went over to hug and kiss him.

"My love, have you come to supervise my training?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I came to talk to you about something important away from prying ears." Haldon said as he nodded over to the young dragon Riders. Zuri understood and turned to her students.

"You're all dismissed, until further notice. Head to the Great Hall and study the Book of Dragons." Zuri said as the riders flew off with their dragons.

The arena was now empty, so Haldon, Zuri and the others sat down on a few barrels in the corner of the arena.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eragon asked.

"My father received a raven from Westeros, King's Landing specifically."

"A raven? All the way out here?" Raegys asked.

"They probably sailed a ship halfway from Westeros and released the raven." Fred deduced.

"My thoughts exactly." Haldon nodded.

"So, what did the message say?" Zuri asked.

"My uncle, Jon Arryn died."

Everyone was surprised by this. They knew Haldon had family in Westeros and that they were famous lords. Despite their little knowledge of them it still was surprising.

"I'm so sorry my love." Zuri as she sat on Haldon's lap, holding him.

"How did he die?" Fred asked.

"Not sure, but I'll find out when we get there." Haldon said determined. The others looked puzzled by his statement, he seemed to notice.

"What?" he asked.

" _We_?" Raegys replied.

"Yes, we. My father wants some of you to accompany me to Winterfell where my aunt Catelyn lives with her husband Ned Stark." Haldon explained.

"What are we supposed to do there?" Eragon asked.

"My uncle Jon predicts that the King, Robert will ride to Winterfell and ask my uncle Ned to be his new Hand. When he does we will go with them to Kings Landing and find the instructions my uncle left for me to find."

"It sounds exciting. I've always wanted to be a spy." Raegys grinned.

"Are you sure you need us?" Fred asked concerned. Haldon understood why his friend was hesitant.

"Don't worry Fred. Roulette can come, we can't bring the dragons into Westeros, so we'll keep them on a ship, where you'll be, just off the coast of the mainland if we need backup." Haldon explained. Fred seemed relieved by this answer, he wanted to be of help to his friend, but he didn't want to leave his pregnant wife.

"I can't wait to tell her the news." Fred smiled.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this. What if it's dangerous? Places like King's Landing are evil." Zuri said concern.

"That's why we're going. We've been to places like Kings Landing, we know how it operates and we will help my Uncle Ned and keep him and the King safe." Haldon explained.

Zuri contemplated everything she heard. Haldon must go to protect his family; any family of Haldon was hers as well and they wouldn't be going alone. Eragon and Raegys were capable fighters like her. And Fred was the smartest out of all of them, if anything went wrong he'd bring in back up with the ship should they need help.

"Alright I'll go." Zuri giving in, much to Haldon's relief.

"Thank you." Haldon said giving her kiss. He turned to Eragon. "You coming with us?" he asked.

"If it means getting off the Edge then of course." Eragon agreed. Haldon and Zuri got up and stood with the others.

"Then it's settled, we leave within the hour."

"This is going to be fun. What should we pack?" Raegys asked.

"Bring all your weapons and armor, but we'll be carrying light when we reach Winterfell."

"Can I bring my poison blades?" Zuri asked.

"Of course, just be careful no t o kill the wrong people." Haldon joked. Fred, Raegys and Eragon left the Arena, while Zuri and Haldon stayed behind.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Zuri asked her husband. Haldon sighed.

"I'm not sure what to expect. All I know I know is that a dead relative has asked me to help protect another relative and a king, who has no hold over me. But I do know that if something happens, not just the Seven kingdoms will be affected, but our kingdom as well. Am I willing to risk such an event?"

"A man protects his own." Zuri replied. Haldon smiled at her and they kissed.

"Don't worry my love. We will go to Winterfell and should anyone harm our family. They will feel our fury." Zuri promised.

* * *

 **Later**

King Stoick had a ship ready like he said. It was big enough to house dragons in the cargo hold along with their Riders. At the front of the ship two large chains dangled into the water, under the water two Scauldron dragons held the chain in their mouths.

Above water Haldon and the others arrived at the docks ready to board. Tuffner and Stephan were there too.

"How come we can't go on this spy mission?"

"Yes, I'm a Jorgenson, I was born for a mission like this." Stephan said puffing his chest. Haldon rolled his eyes.

"You two are better suited staying here and training the new Riders and defending Dragon's Edge from pirates. What we're doing requires…stealth." Haldon explained. This shocked Stephan and Tuffner.

"I can be stealthy!" Stephan countered.

"Stephan the last time we were training, you yelled 'Sneak attack' before I clubbed you on the head." Eragon laughed.

"I-well he…Shut up Eragon!" Stephan retorted.

"See?" Eragon stated. Haldon turned to Stephan.

"Look Stephan, I'm counting on you and Tuffner to protect Dragon's Edge while we're gone. I trust you guys." Haldon said as he put a hand on their shoulders and looked into their eyes sincerely.

"Wow I feel heavy on the inside." Stephan said.

"You feel that too? I've never had someone trust me before until now." Tuffner said in realization.

"Can I count on you two to hold down the Edge?" Haldon asked. Tuffner and Stephan looked at each other before turning back to Haldon and nodding their heads.

"You can count on us." Stephan and Tuffner saluted.

Haldon walked aboard the ship where his father was making sure everything was in order. There was plenty of food for the crew, Riders, and Dragons for the voyage.

"Is everything settled father?" Haldon asked. Stoick turned around and faced his son.

"It seems so. The Scauldrons will pull the ship south, once you reach the Bay of Seals send them back. There is plenty of food, but if you run out for whatever reason send a rowboat ashore to gather supplies. I have given you three messenger hawks in case of emergency. Here's the letter your uncle sent." Stoick said handing Haldon the letter.

"I guess this is farewell." Haldon said. Stoick nodded his head as he looked around the ship.

"Aye it is, hopefully nothing happens and you'll all come home safe."

"We're Vikings when are we ever safe?" Haldon joked. They both laughed and embraced each other.

"I love you son."

"I love you too father."

They ended their hug and Stoick looked at his son proudly.

"Give your Aunt Catelyn my greetings when you see her."

Stoick climbed off onto the docks. A horn was blown as they began to set sail. The Scauldrons latched onto the chains below and pulled the ship through the water. Haldon and the others waved, saying their goodbyes to their people as they went further and further away.

Now onward to their journey South.


End file.
